


爸爸妈妈变小啦

by Lexecution



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU (Comics)
Genre: BS, M/M, bottom!Clark, 蝙超
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexecution/pseuds/Lexecution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>设想:如果Batfamily与Superfamily之间爸爸们神奇的变小了</p>
            </blockquote>





	爸爸妈妈变小啦

“哦，你能想象吗，这是B，我指的是那个蝙蝠侠，那个以恐怖统治哥谭的老蝙蝠。我的意思是，他~太~可~爱~啦！”这是Tim一进门就看到Dick坐在一个黑头发蓝眼睛的男孩前面，捧着他的头，而男孩皱着眉头——那种蝙蝠式的皱眉，本该阴森可怕却在这个年龄里透出了可爱和幼稚。

“不，Dick，放下你的手，不要揉我的脸，不，耳朵也不行。”Bruce，应该说是8岁的Bruce，抗拒着Dick的手，甩着他的头，裹在一堆蝙蝠侠制服的皮革中。

“Alf去度假了还没回来，所以……”Dick做了一个"你懂"的表情。“我叫了所有人回来，除了Alf，他应该得到一个假期。"

“包括大红?”

“包括Jaybird”

接下来，Tim听到了蝙蝠洞联络器响的声音。弹开画面，发现是超人，但是，画面中的是Kon。

“哦哦是蝙蝠侠吗?我的老天啊我都不知道为什么他变小了，我是说，超人，他看上去才几岁，我的天。”他转过来看屏幕时，也看到了在Dick怀里的蝙蝠侠。“嘿Tim我真想你。那是蝙蝠侠吗，他看起来和超人发生了一样的事情。”

Dick眨着眼睛，看着Kon和Tim，他突然意识到了什么，他但愿Bruce没有注意到。

Tim咳了一下说“注意真名，超级小子。介于此，你可以把超人带到这里来，我们可以一起想想办法。”

Bruce皱着眉头(他似乎精于此道):“我们已经知道这种魔法不会持续太久，最多一两天，不必如此。”

Dick说:“哦，别这样，B，想想看，这是多么激动人心的时候，你和超人，世界最佳搭档，都变成了孩子，我们应该给你们拍张照片然后寄给Alf的，实在是太棒了。”

Jason 在Wayne宅的铁门外看到的是，穿着Damian体恤和牛仔裤的蝙蝠侠，还有穿着长款睡衣的超人，并排坐在绿地上，Dick和Tim还有Kon坐在他们旁边。Dick手捧着一盒蛋糕，拿着塑料小勺，一勺一勺地喂着Clark蛋糕，Kon和Tim小声的交谈着，看上去像Tim咬着Kon的耳朵，在干什么一样。

Jason一脸无所畏惧的表情，事实上，他都被吓懵了。他以为Dick找他是因为别的什么，但是事实上看到这样的最佳拍档，他有种捏他们脸的冲动，或者是发推晒娃，讲真，他可不能抵抗肉脸Bruce。

他坐在Dick旁边“真不敢相信你叫我来是为了这种事情，我又不懂魔法。”

“不，当然不是，你不觉得这样的B真是可爱的难以置信吗，看他的小脸。我应该叫他Batbaby，我想这就是Alf每次都能原谅他的原因。”

“事实上在家里也只有你带过孩子，Jay"

“不，大蓝鸟，你忘了小恶魔吗？”

“Damian不算，我是说，谁忍心拒绝这样一张脸啊。”

“那你想干什么?”

“你知道的，先给他们买衣服，我把Damian的衣服给Bruce穿，但那太大了。Clark小时候很高，Damian的衣服太小，我从Babs那里借来了一条睡裙。”

……

Bruce发现了，自从他变小之后，孩子们就无法无天，唯一能交付信任的Tim正忙着和Kon调情，顺便一提，Kon本人的相关知识太少，完全不能应付来自Tim的挑拨，从他的视角，他能看到红着的脸，肿着的嘴唇，还有水汪汪的眼睛，完全知道干了什么。Tim已经忘乎所以了，他完完全全的把Bruce忘在了一边。

我要跟Tim好好谈谈，关于青少年的择偶观。Bruce想。

他看着旁边熟睡的Clark，穿着粉色的印花睡裙，露着白花花的大腿，还有他的小脚，哦，我的手都和他的脚差不多大，Bruce这么无意识地想着。

事实上，真正的灾祸并不是Damian难以置信的眼神，而是回家的Cass和串门的Barbara与Stephanie,Clark为难地躲在Bruce身后，企图隐藏自己，他还穿着Barbara的裙子，这太尴尬了。“你什么也藏不起来。(毕竟你是如此的高，农场男孩)”，Jason和Dick去买衣服了，Damian向来讨厌女孩们,也对此视而不见，Tim和Kon不知道在哪里去了。然后Clark在女孩手里被捏扁搓圆，尽情蹂躏。

这不难解释，想想看在堪萨斯阳光下沐浴出来自然的肌肤，多么诱人，神之子也有如此农家的一面。但是Bruce还是咳了一下，表示了自己的存在。

女孩们恋恋不舍地放开了Clark。要知道，Bruce Wayne已经和Clark Kent结婚了，震惊了不少人，只有家人才知道Bruce与Clark拖拍了多久，没办法，这是蝙蝠侠与超人，总裁与小记者的私事，蝙蝠侠总是要想很多不是吗。

衣服买来了，脱掉那身裙子，Clark觉得好了很多，他还不能飞，大部分超能力都不能用，他仅仅可以在天空中漂浮着，被Bruce牵着走。Clark觉得自己有点像气球。

Dick带他们做了当代小孩子都会做的事:看电影，然后去游乐园，然后去吃垃圾食品。Damian对此表示了抗拒，但Dick兴致勃勃，事实上，Bruce确实没怎么去过游乐园，当时他心里满是复仇，Clark也没怎么去过，他住在小镇，不算是个大地方。

他们去看了，当Bruce和家中的小鸟在一起时，他们最喜欢拿着那个有裂纹的陶瓷的碗，吃一整晚的爆米花直到睡着，Bruce爱这个；然后和Dick坐在云霄飞车的最前排，与往年一样，大叫着享受自己的怀念，Clark紧紧地抱住了Bruce，他喜欢这种感觉,:不用当超级英雄、没有旁人指责和不理解、和家人坐在一起，是的，他怀念着这些，也渴望着这些，这算是另一种程度上的梦想成真。

他爱这个。

晚餐Dick选了披萨，Jason点了热狗，Damian只吃素菜所以他要了份沙拉，Clark和Bruce正在和一大份甜点做斗争。

最后，他们发现站在门口的Alfred，面无表情地批评着他们肆意吃垃圾食品，并表示再也不会去休假。

第二天，Bruce和Clark两个成年人躺在床上醒过来，发现自己变回去了。

Bruce轻轻问他:“还能再给我穿一次裙子吗，男孩。”

 

①Clark后来确实穿了裙子  
②Dick与Jason被Alf狠狠骂了一顿  
③Tim和Bruce进行了一段富有意义的谈话  
④Kon和Tim在当天全程消失

 

是老爷的启蒙电影。  
Jay说当他和Bruce一起看电影是自己最好的时光。  
Dick小时候和爸爸妈妈一起去游乐园玩，长大之后就自己做云霄飞车。

**Author's Note:**

> 微博：茶茶  
> LOFTER：茶茶  
> 欢迎来玩


End file.
